


fic: A Lesson in Being Awkward

by kaeili



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeili/pseuds/kaeili





	fic: A Lesson in Being Awkward

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[.meme](http://community.livejournal.com/il_faut/tag/.meme), [character: julie taylor](http://community.livejournal.com/il_faut/tag/character:%20julie%20taylor), [character: landry clarke](http://community.livejournal.com/il_faut/tag/character:%20landry%20clarke), [fandom: friday night lights](http://community.livejournal.com/il_faut/tag/fandom:%20friday%20night%20lights), [fic: drabble](http://community.livejournal.com/il_faut/tag/fic:%20drabble), [pairing: landry/julie](http://community.livejournal.com/il_faut/tag/pairing:%20landry/julie), [rating: pg](http://community.livejournal.com/il_faut/tag/rating:%20pg)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Title**: A Lesson in Being Awkward  
**Pairing**: Julie/Landry  
**Rating**: PG  
**Summary**: _Later, she'll blame it on the fact that he wouldn't shut up and she was slightly drunk from the beer she had consumed at the party._  
**A/N**: written for [](http://stainofmylove.livejournal.com/profile)[**stainofmylove**](http://stainofmylove.livejournal.com/)'s prompt "yeah...awkward" at a [comment fic meme](http://stainofmylove.livejournal.com/70003.html)

She wasn't quite sure which was more surprising, the fact that she was kissing him or that he actually wasn't a bad kisser. But even as it happened, a part nestled deep down inside her brain screamed at her, "STOP THIS!"

Later, she'll blame it on the fact that he wouldn't shut up and she was slightly drunk from the beer she had consumed at the party. He was going on and on about his amazing kick, Jess, Vince, Tyra, and Matt. She didn't really want to hear about Matt or talk about Matt. Their breakup still too fresh and it was a wound that had not yet begun to heal.

She pulled away from him, a slightly sick feeling in her stomach. Though she wasn't sure if that was from the alcohol or from actually kissing her ex-boyfriend's best friend. "Oh God, this is so awkward. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

He looked about as surprised as she did, his entire face a question mark. "Yeah, um, why did you do that?"

Julie felt something crumble inside and she sat down quickly on a vacated chair. "I don't know!" She buried her head in her hands and stared down at her feet. Her long blonde hair swung foreward, hiding her face from Landry.

In an awkward motion, he knelt down. "Look Julie, it's okay, I mean, I know it meant nothing. It meant nothing right? You're just hung up on the whole deal with Matt and don't worry, I won't tell anybody. You won't either, will you? Your mom isn't going to corner me somewhere again and start grilling me like when you and Matt went to Austin or anything, right? Because I--"

"Landry, stop," she ordered. "You're babbling again and no, it meant absolutely nothing. And we won't speak about this ever again." She lifted her head up, a miserable expression on her face. "God, this is so awkward."

"Okay, great." The relief in his voice was clear and he stood back up, though he stayed near her.

"What is it, Landry?"

"Hey um Julie, are you still gonna come by tomorrow night and see Crucifictorious? Because you might be like the one fan our band has left."

She sighed heavily, still avoiding his gaze. "Yeah, I'll be there."

_   
**fic: A Lesson in Being Awkward**   
_


End file.
